For labile therapeutically active agents, traditional formulation development would include use of stabilizers and/or selection of pH range to optimize stability of the therapeutically active agents. However, high concentrations of stabilizers or selection of product pH that is outside physiological range may lead to safety and tolerability concerns for the product.